The Demigods and Thor
by davida.99
Summary: Everything is going fine for Percy Jackson at Camp-Half Blood. Yet, this all changes when Rachel recites a prophecy in front of the whole camp. Percy and Jason must go on a quest that will be so challenging only the children of the Big Three will be able to survive. Meanwhile, Loki is restless in his cell . . . he hasn't forgotten about his plans for petty Midgard.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Percy's time as a counselor was going fairly well for him He was working as a camp counselor at Camp Half-blood for the whole year now. It was easy to forget about everything else at a place where you didn't conceal who you were. He could use his powers as freely as he wished. And as a bonus, his love of his life was usually in proximity to him.

Currently, Percy was by the creek with his feet in the water. The whole day he had been training new and old demigods alike in sword training. He smiled as he recalled the first day he'd tried it as he watched kids of Ares spar competitively. It had been beginner's luck the first time when he had disarmed Luke who had been seven years older than him.

Out of nowhere, cold hands clamped around Percy's ankles and before he could react dragged him into the water.

"Hey!" Percy's cry was cut short as his head went under bringing him face to face with Annabeth.

Percy quickly created a bubble of air around him and Annabeth about eight feet in diameter.

"I didn't see that one coming," Percy readily admitted.

"Neither did you see this one coming either," she threw her arms around him and kissed.

Percy held her and kissed her back. It was amazing how only a few seconds could make his day.

For Percy, he was willing to let the moment last forever but Annabeth pulled back.

"Chiron asked me to find you, it's time for dinner. You couldn't hear the conch horns calling with you all lost in your own thoughts."

"I guess I couldn't hear those conch horns. Seriously, do you ever get a drag out of being such a killjoy?"

Within several minutes, the pair had made it to the mess hall. As they walked in, catcalls were made. Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse all raised their eyebrows, while Jason Grace and his sister Thalia who were evidently visiting, sent winks their way. The rest of the campers Percy knew were not present at the moment but at least a couple dozen new faces belonging to minor gods and goddesses and even a few from the Big Three were seated. What Percy found interesting, was that Rachel Dare and Chiron were seated at the head table with serious expressions on their faces. This sight generally meant a prophecy was to be presented.

Chiron stood up. "I am sure we all know that it has been a whole year since we had demigods sent out an official quest. This is about to change as Rachel has a prophecy come to her earlier this day." Chiron paused for a moment.

Excited whispers and chatter spread through the hall, kids were discussing who they thought would be sent and how the quest would affect them already.

Clarisse jumped to her feet. "Well let's hear it!" She hungrily urged.

"After you eat," Chiron rebuked calmly. "Settle down. All of you."

Percy secretly wished he could scoot to Chiron's table and question him one on one. Unfortunately, from one glance Annabeth could assert his motives.

"You know better seaweed brain, just wait like everyone else," Annabeth soothed patting him on the head.

He rolled his eyes.

Percy had five slices of thin crusted cheese pizza and cherry soda. Jason and his sister moved their plates over to sit with them.

"Hey," Thalia greeted.

"Any ideas about what the prophecy could be about?" Jason wondered.

"No!" Percy and Annabeth chorused.

Thalia chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "Well me and little bro actually got the scoop before anyone else."

Percy perked up."What is it?"

"Sorry I can't spil, Chiron's orders. But the prophecy is the reason why I'm here. Perhaps it could apply to me or Jason," she hinted slyly.

"So you came over to taunt us?" Annabeth joked.

Percy knew at least now that the prophecy included a son of Zeus, the quest was likely something that had to do with an epic battle. Percy grinned.

Annabeth glanced over again. "A battle really, Percy-"

"Shut up."

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, until everybody was finished.

"Okay!" Chiron shouted. Rachel and him were standing up. Promptly everyone hushed.

Rachel took in a deep breath then recited,

 _The Sea and the Storm,_

 _Together they must form,_

 _The puzzle must be solved to attain peace,_

 _Then the trickery of Loki will come to cease,_

 _Only through the power of the Big Three_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Loki sat on a cot in his cell with one hand placed underneath his chin, and the other he used to flip a coin through his fingers while he thought. For once, Loki could have a more positive outlook despite his current state. Being in the Hall of Asgard's prison had been a consequence in which he had actually desired to occur. His capture had been part of a plan with the Frost Giants, his long-time allies. Loki remembered the reaction Odin had when Loki ordered the Frost Giants to attack Svartalfheim, the home of the dwarves. Loki had led the attack to convince the dwarves into thinking that the attack was truly from Asgard.

"Years of peaceful relations were all destroyed by that stupid and reckless action!" Odin had thundered in the throne room where Loki was to receive his punishment.

"They make our weapons of war, and your brother's hammer Mjolnir was of their creation."

"He is not really my brother," Loki had interjected. It was sort of a reflex thing to make the correction, but it brought disgust every time the two were seen as being close. Never in Loki's life had he wanted to be known as a brother to the proud Asgardian.

Odin continued, "Now the dwarves may war with us. Our peaceful relations have crumbled into rubble. You have disgusted me by siding with the Frost Giants, so you will be in a cell for one hundred years as your punishment!"

Thor who had been silent in the same room had denounced his brother disapprovingly.

"What a poor outcome for you Loki! If only you hadn't been so foolish," Thor rebuked.

Loki took two quick steps and spat on Thor's face. Guards rushed forward and restrained him and put chains around his wrists his and ankles.

Loki despised the very image of Thor, his long blonde hair, charming face, his breastplates of armor and worst of all the trust of everybody in the palace he attained simply by acting charismatic- like he cared about people.

"Guards," Odin pointed. "Take him away!" Odin pointed with fury in his eyes.

Loki erased the series of events which had been playing in his head.

Now back to the present. His plan had succeeded. The dwarves had been waging war for over a month now.

An explosion rocked the ground somewhere beneath Loki. This was good. The Frost Giants had listened to his advice about building a tunnel underground and reaching the cells through the tunnels. Full-on attacks had always failed in the past anyway. Echoing shouts followed, coming closer with every passing second. Prison guards charged past Loki's cell toward the source of commotion.

Screams for mercy bounced off the walls. Any normal person would have shivered in fear or felt pity, but not Loki. He smiled when the guards did not return. Loud metal-like vibrations made their way onto the same level of Loki's cell, like a metallic monster climbing upwards. Armored warriors bravely approached the noises of metallic vibrations which now clearly sounded like footsteps. At least thirty warriors had gone.

"Aahh!" Flash of light. Thud.

Metal hitting flesh. Impact.

"Oh no!" Thud.

"Please . . . please don't!" Explosion. Thud.

"Mercy please. . ." Another flash of light. Thud.

"Please don't hurt me," a male warrior desperately pleaded to the metallic creature. "I have a family to feed. A wife and children who all dearly love me."

Silence. A whoosh like fire spreading quickly. Thud.

"Help me!"

"There's no help coming," Loki cackled, although the cell was muted.

Five bodies went flying past Loki's cell, from the direction of the machine as it drew closer. Then ten more thuds sounded,

"Thud, thud thud! Music to my ears," Loki sang.

The rest of the warriors fled with what little energy they had and despite their bleeding wounds hobbled away, counting themselves fortunate.

"What is that thing?" One of the warriors cried, panic-stricken.

A twenty foot suit of armor operated by Loki's life force finally came into sight in front of Loki's cell. The head of it had two symmetrical passages which would turn orange a second before fire shot out of them. Spikes lined the sides of the arms and legs of the whole body.

Loki gestured to the guard to open the cell door who understandingly complied. Loki stood up and stepped out clasping his hands excitedly. "Allow me to explain. That thing has quite a fitting name, for he is the destroyer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Odin shifted in the sickbed letting out a monstrous sigh. He had seemed a lot older today and not like the King who had taken on Surtur only a month ago. His eyes were half-closed and his once blond beard seemed to be grayer than usual. Only incoherent noises had he made the whole time that Thor, Volstagg, Fandral and Sif had been attending to him.

Volstagg stood at the open balcony beside Fandral that overlooked the courtyard and the rising turrets of the palace.

"Incoming!" Fandral warned.

Two ravens narrowly missing Volstagg's head flew by into the room and landed on Odin's shoulders.

Volstagg shook his head in annoyance.

Sif giggled.

The ravens' eyes didn't appear to be bemused at all. The typical case when something was happening. Instead, they began whispering into Odin's ear.

Odin's face became attentive and his eye shot completely open. "No, this can't be going on at a time when Asgard is weak because of my current condition."

Thor turned his attention toward Odin. "Father tell us, what is happening?"

The rest chimed in their agreement as they crowded around his bed.

Odin tiredly met each of their eyes before speaking. "There is a commotion going on in the prison area of the palace. A few noblemen have lost their lives and this is all due to the Destroyer."

Thor gripped the handle of Mjolnir so much that his knuckles whitnened. "I will have the situation under control father! I assure you of it."

"Thor!" Sif grabbed Thor's arm, "Odin has more to say." She gestured in the direction of Odin who had paused and was now watching his son.

Sif placed a hand on his chest. "And you cannot do this alone without help for you do not know fully what is happening," she patiently reasoned.

"Listen to her, please my friend," Fandral pleaded.

Volstagg stepped in front of his friend.

Thor effortlessly shrugged Sif off and began spinning his hammer increasing the speed with every revolution. "People are dying. More will, the longer we wait." Pointing Mjolnir toward the open air, he flew out missing Volstagg's head by only inches.

"Well one thing is sure that by the end of the day, I will be unconscious," Volstagg's voice wafted outside.

Thor soared over the courtyard and past the training facilities of the Einherjar practicing sword fighting. He passed the outside of Frigga's chambers and flew in through the balcony of the throne room. He saw some Asgardians rushing by in somewhat of a state of panic. But other than that, it was quiet. Thor flew right toward the stairway that led to the cell room.

The shouts of men and women met his ears and of metal clashing against metal. A loud flash which would light up the passageway as Thor flew down the stairs accompanied by a child crying for his parents stood out to Thor the most. He got down to the bottom of the stairs into the cell room. The prisoners including his brother all were in their cells. Thor observed the destruction occurring around him. There were bodies burned beyond recognition down one end of the hall but down the other was a family cowering against the wall. There was a small dark-haired boy who was loudly crying

The Destroyer standing cruelly at its staggering twenty feet with spikes bristling along the frame of its body. Thor's old foe, he had defeated it before, he could again.

The Destroyer's face lit up and in that split second Thor released Mjolnir at it. The hammer slammed into his head directing the flame to the floor beside the people. The metal giant stumbled backwards a few feet into the force field of one of the jail cells and bounced off falling down. But the metal giant simply got back to its feet like nothing had happened.

The hammer returned to Thor's hand and he raised his arm again. Yet when he did, a cold hand gripped his wrist and suddenly he found that he couldn't move anymore. His thoughts weren't his own but changed and became someone else's. Someone who was evil. In the reflection of his raised hammer, Thor saw that his eyes were now tinted a dark blue.

His stepbrother Loki stepped from behind him, still holding onto him. Wearing his golden breastplates of armour, his helmet and his flowing green cape on him which he took to battle Loki came nose to nose with his brother. In his hand was the tesseract, encomapassed into a long spear with a curve at the end with two jagged spikes that glowed blue. "Brother dear! Oh how nice it is to see you again. We have unfinished work now, don't we? Let us begin!" Loki cackled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Next stop, here we are," Loki announced. They had left the Destroyer behind. It had only been a distraction. After all, with all this power in his hand, he didn't need it. He and his stepbrother were on the path approaching the Observatory next to the Bifrost Bridge. The brilliant sparkling rainbow bridge that stretched into the universe, offering a view of the very dark outer space with the dazzling clusters of galaxies, and stars. It was a spectacular view. The only bridge that connected to all nine realms, including Midgard with its petty inhabitants.

Ever so vigilant, stood Heimdall at his post. The Asgardian who could hear grass growing on other realms or see 555 kilometers into the distance, turned his head slightly in their direction. The muscular Asgardian, Heimdall stood at his observatory on the bridge, his long sword that had to be held with both hands, with inscriptions on it and was unsheatehed. He was attired in his golden armour and helmet with two spikes that curled high and inward. And his auburn eyes were unwelcoming.

"Loki, his helmet is something to be jealous of. For yours has spikes like his, but yours look more so like those of a unicorn's horn," Thor joked.

Loki cast him a withering glare.

"Thor, what have you done?!" Heimdall roared. "You have freed a prisoner."

Loki smiled. "No, not like he wanted to if he could have a choice."

"Thor is enslaved, is he not? Loki I sense treachery with you. You have caused the death of your fellow citizens, thanks to your brother acting rashly! Enough is enough." Heimdall raised his sword, charging at Loki.

Loki yawned, casually raising his spectre and letting loose a blue pulse.

It hit Heimdall right in the chest and sent him flying a few feet into the air. Heimdall's sword came clattering to the ground as his hands swung outward from the force.

With his other hand, Loki froze him mid-air and Heimdall while encased in ice, fell crashing down to the ground shattering the ice. The guard of the portal lay still.

"Oh how the so-called mighty sons of Odin get overthrown!" Loki smiled.

"Brother, I do not understand. You needn't have fought Heimdall, for the tesseract has enough power itself. It alone can open a portal to Midgard," Thor explained, puzzled as he studied his fallen old friend.

Loki could see sympathy in Thor's eyes, but stronger was his newfound loyalty for his brother.

"You are correct," he gloated. Looking at his spear fondly, Loki responded. "No, yet Heimdall has been a thorn in my side for far too long."

He turned abruptly spitting on Heimdall. Continuing, he clarified, "I need him to feel that he has failed completely with his job as gatekeeper. When he awakes to the bridge being gone-"

Loki walked to the edge of the observatory and raised his spear. With his 30 tons of strength he brought it smashing down with a ferocious cry. The effect was immediate. Tesseract energy sent cracks running as far as the eye could see along the bridge, lighting the spaces with a dark blue.

Loki raised his spear five more times and finally Thor joined him. Tremor after tremor, large chunks of the bridge started to fall away. When it was evident that there was enough damage done, Loki stopped.

He fell to the ground on his knees panting.

At last, Thor turned to his brother. "Are we finished now? Where are we headed once we come to Midgard?"

Loki raised a single finger. "To answer your first question, yes we are. I had to ensure that Heimdall when he would awake, would feel that he had lost all approval of Odin and his trust too. If he wouldn't be loyal to me both in the past and even recently without being forced to, then he will not be loyal to Odin!?

Thor nodded his head in agreement. "Yes brother, I understand."  
"And two, after we gather our reinforcements on Midgard, we will be attacking this place they call Camp-Half Blood."

 _One of three shall fall,_

 _From Odin's son who came from the portal,_

 _With the doorkeeper Heimdall,_

 _The Half-borns may prevail,_

 _Without outsmarting trickery you will fail,_

Percy recalled the words like yesterday which his ex-girfriend Rachel Dare had uttered about a month ago. Annabeth and Charon had had a meeting with Dionysus earlier in the patio of the Big House that day.

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

"The portal with the doorkeeper Heimdall, she must have been referring to Asgard!" Chiron mused. "They have proven to be allies to us in the past so this is interesting."

"Annabeth, your cousin Magnus Chase…Does he have anything to do with all of this?" Percy questioned, turning to face her.

Annabeth shook her head. "He's on the good side seaweed brain, remember?"

"But from Odin's son who came from the portal, I am curious as to which one this would be," Chiron continued.

Dionysus took a sip of his cup of grape soda. "He has many as the greek gods tend to so have fun pinpointing which one."

Thunder rumbled in the clear blue sky, indicating Zeus's annoyance at the comment.

Unbothered as ever, Dionysus twirled a grapevine in his hamd and pluacked a grape from it.

"Looks like someone wants to visit, he sounds powerful." Casting his eyes skyward, he called out, "hey Zeus! If the camp gets destroyed, do I get to leave?"

Another rumble of thunder sounded.

"Welp, worth a try," Dionysus shrugged.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged uneasy glances.

"This is serious!" Chiron thundered as he stood up smashing his fist into the table. "Whoever is coming from Asgard is aware that the heroes and Mount Olymous are tied together. They have knowledge of us! Percy and Annabeth, notify the camp to begin making cjariots. Tell the children of Hephaestus to forge more weaponry and to work with the children of Hermes when it comes to making traps. We will need their help if we intend to _outsmart trickery._

Nodding at Percy he commanded. "Have all the campers train harder, harder than ever before! Have all reinforcements come to Camp-Half Blood as well. We have defeated Kronos and his army as well and we have defeated Gaea too. We will do the same with whichever son of Kronos went rogue. Let us begin now!"

Percy and Annabeth promptly rose up to tell the campers. But when they turned around, the entire camp was in front of them.

Every camper had been listening to Chiron's speech the whole time.

As Percy scanned the faces, each one was bold, determined and brave. This really set in him a stronger desire than before. "Hey wise girl."  
"Yes seaweed brain?" Annabeth smiled, cocking a brow.

"Let's do this."

PRESENT

Ever since then, Thalia had called Artemis and the hunters to come to camp. Surprisingly, their love for the camp had prevailed over their dislike for boys. Nico had gone to the River Styx to be dipped and mentioned convincing some other demigods to do the same.

The river that granted heroes immortality—Percy shivered himself at the unpleasant experience. Lupa had come to help with training the demigods. Tyson, Frank, Hazel, Piper and even Leo Valdez had somehow managed to return. And still additional reinforcements were to be on the way.

Percy felt for his pen in his pocket, Riptide. He could trust it wouldn't fail him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"The Aloadae, Otus and Ephialtes the two giant brothers, and Polybotes," Loki muttered to himself.

They were in Ontario, Canada at Halton's Limehouse Conservation Area. Multiple trails zigzagged around them with rocky terrain at their feet. Large maple trees towered around them but not so much so as to crowd them in.

"They are supposed to be here brother, according to what you said. You have been communicating with them for decades coming up with this plan as you finally informed me, yet I still doubt we can trust them," Thor admitted wrinkling his brow. He was trailing behind Loki as they approached the center of the forest.

Farther ahead was a bank and the trickling of water graced Loki's ears.

"You are correct, worm but do not worry," Loki sneered. "I have a plan. You just follow your orders, _brother._

As they faced the bank, a large head slowly rose out with water streaming out its ears and nose. Gills lined the side of its head and neck as it continued rising.

The skin of the creature was thick like that of a whale's and aqua blue. A navy blue suit of armour shielded his chest and shoulders. In one hand was a large shield with the head of Medusa engraved into it. And in the other, a sword of celestial bronze about five feet long.

Finally the giant effortlessly stepped out of the stream onto the top of the bank with water pouring out from him. He stood at thirty feet.

Cold icy blue eyes locked with Loki's own. "Loki," Polybotes voice boomed. "So you have really come to earth as you claimed you would as you telepathically spoke to me from your cell."

Looking at Thor, he cackled. "Besides the Aloadae, he alone is your reinforcement. You do recall that there is a god at that place, right?"

Thor smirked. "We are aware but there are _gods_ among us."

Polybotes studied Thor then the spear and seemed to come to a conclusion. Taking on a more serious tone, he mused, "If this is what you have done to your brother what prevents the same from happening to me?"

Lightning rumbled, grey clods clumped together overhead and Thor narrowed his eyes, He raised his hammer and charged.

Mjolnir was met with the giant's shield of Medusa, and a deafening clash sounded.

In an instant, Loki teleported beside the giant and grabbed his wrist. The spear lit blue as power from the tesseract traveled down the length of the spear, through Loki's own hand and to Polybotes' wrist. It began lighting the giant's eyes a darker shade of blue.

"Polybotes, my orders will be your most utmost desire now," Loki commanded.

Polybotes raised his hand to his heart. "Yes Loki." He dropped his shield.

Suddenly, a battle cry sounded right behind them and Thor grunted as he was sent flying forward several feet between Polybotes' legs and into the stream.

In the split second that Loki sensed he would be next, he teleported thirty feet into the air. A stygian iron scythe extended forward in the very place he had just been.

In mid-air as he was coming down, he turned a full 360° immediately releasing two quick pulses of blue at Otus and Ephialtes whom had snuck up behind them.

The two bursts connected with each of their heads and they fell to the ground unconscious laying side by side. Just as the twin brothers had always looked before when Loki communicated with them that was how they were now. Ephialtes wore a golden cotton tunic from shoulders to just below knees. A black belt was worn around his abdomen.

Otus wore a rosy casual tunic that draped. His purple eyes and shulder-length hair was mirrored by his brother's face. They were both about 20 feet in height.

Loki landed on the ground in between the twins. And wasting no time he placed his spear horizontally against both of their necks. The spear shone a rich dark blue as energy flowed out from it and made contact with Otus and Ephialtes.

Their eyes simultaneously flew open yet their once purple irises now were an eerie blue. All three giants got to their feet picking up their weapons as if nothing had happened.

Thor examined the three giants and nodded at Loki. "What next brother?"

"Now we gather the other giants whom are pertinent to our plan, and next we come to Camp-Half Blood," Loki grinned.


End file.
